


Shades of Cool

by PeriwinkleParadise



Series: Romantic NSFW Stories [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinkleParadise/pseuds/PeriwinkleParadise
Summary: Wanting to make up for destroying her kingdom, the Koopa King hatches a plan to apologize to his childhood friend.





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> **!!This is a blue stop sign!!**  
>  Just in case you didn't read the tags, this is porn.  
> Meaning, no youngin's are allowed to be reading this XD  
> Thank you :3

The soft sound of rustling fabric and the smell of pungent homemade herbal medicine filled the cold, small monochrome medical room. Everything in the Moon Kingdom was cold and monochrome to be fair; it was the freaking moon after all. However, the medical room seemed worse off than anywhere else due to the bight florescent lighting and the overall sick feeling most medical rooms had. Not to mention this room was one of the few rooms in the Princess's castle that had no central heating whatsoever. Not like it bothered her, she was used to being fucking cold on the moon. He however, could never get used to the cold of the moon due to his warm-blooded nature and therefore hated this room with a burning passion. Bowser forced himself to ignore the fact that he was freezing his ass off and watched with growing dread as his childhood friend and young princess of the Moon Kingdom came back to him with a cloth reeking of medicinal herbs. She sat down in her little red chair, her attention on her work while her soft little hands worked diligently on preparing the cloth bandages. The smell of pungent herbs burned the Koopa King's nose and fumigated the tiny room to high heaven. Without a doubt, Bowser knew that this was going to not only burn his wound but also be freezing cold to the skin as the princess's medicines always tended to be. He was really not looking forward to her putting that shit on his open wound. The young moon princess looked up to him, her big bright eyes searching his face for any signs of unease before she carefully brought the cold medicated cloth to his wound.

"Ow! That fucking stings, Princess!" Bowser growled as the young princess dabbed the foul-smelling medicine at his chest. "And it's freezing!"

"Oh, stop being such a big baby." She teased as her cold yet soft small hands expertly and tenderly moved about his body. "I mean really, you've been through much worse. Now sit still so I can finish."

Bowser sat with an undignified pout on his face and watched as his tiny friend diligently worked on him. How she had the patience to deal with him after he basically destroyed her kingdom testing one of his extravagant plans to woo and marry Princess Peach, Bowser had no clue. For as long as he could remember, the moon princess had always been like this; cleaning up all of his messes and taking care of him and even his son when he couldn't. And what did he do to repay her kindness every time? Nothing except give her a shit ton of unnecessary drama with Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom, more than a few headaches and a destroyed kingdom every now and then for good measure. Yes, he tried his best to make it up to her with small outings to other more colourful kingdoms that she rarely got to visit, food and sex but his efforts never really matched hers. Really, how did she put up with him, his lacklustre friendship skills and cocky attitude for so long? He didn’t deserve all the many chances she has given him. Hell, he didn’t even deserve her friendship. Yet she always stayed. Bowser needed to know why and he had every intention to question her a little later in the day when they had time to sit and talk. However first, he needed to find a way to apologize for the mess he has made of her kingdom . . . . again. It was a good thing that he already had something in mind, something they both could enjoy if he played his cards right. He just needed the right moment.

"There we go, all better." She said with a soft smile as she put the finishing touches on the medical dressing before getting up to wash her hands. "Remember that tomorrow you'll need to change those bandages and re-medicate the wound. Also . . ."

Bowser stopped listening to her ramble about various medical shit he didn't understand and got down from the cold and uncomfortable medical bed with a thud. He already knew that he wasn't going to take care of himself like how she wanted and that it would end up falling on her anyway, like it always did. He knew it was awful of him to be content with relying on her to take care of him like this, but to be fair he had no clue what he was supposed to be doing. He was the king of the Koopa Kingdom, not a doctor. Helping, being kind to others and playing around with medicine was her domain, not his. Instead, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his huge arms around her tiny waist, eliciting a little gasp from her. She was so small compared to him, the top of her head just barely reaching his chest when he stood at his full height. Bowser had to bend down just so he could nuzzle the nape of her neck and breathe in the lavender and patchouli perfume she always wore. The young princess practically purred at the touch and leaned into him further, clearly wanting more. And he was going to give her more. So much more because he had to do better for her. Or else he was going to lose one of the few people he could call a friend.

**♥~~~~~~~~♥~~~~~~~~♥**

You were shocked when Bowser wrapped his huge arms around you only to melt into his embrace like a love-sick bunny when he started to nuzzle at your neck. It wasn’t too hard to figure out what he wanted. Bowser never was able to hide his intensions well, thank goodness. Neither could you, for that matter, but Bowser seemed utterly oblivious to the feelings you had for him. So, you weren't expecting this sudden affection as he tended to give such treatment to Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, when he did pay attention to you, you drank it up like you were attention deprived. It was pathetic, you knew that, but his love and affection was all you ever wanted. Even as kids you chased after his eye and followed after him like a lost rabbit. He was arrogant, vulgar and unbelievably cocky due to his status as King of the Koopas but deep down he was sweet, and he always tried his absolute best no matter what. That alone caught your attention and captured your heart. However, you knew better than to get your hopes up too high because regardless of how much Bowser made you think he was falling for you, his attention would always return to Peach. Despite everything you did, from taking care of Bowser when he was sick or injured to practically raising his son, Bowser Jr, nothing worked. Bowser loved Peach regardless. Yet, he came to you for any and all of his sexual needs, all under the guise that it was practice for pleasuring Peach. It was painful knowing that all your effort to get him to notice you was for not and always left you feeling dejected and hurt. However, his happiness was more important than your selfish feelings for him. Even if that meant he was happy with another woman. To make things worse though, Bowser unknowingly made this whole ordeal a lot harder for you with these random scandalous moments. Whenever he got like this, it always made you hopeful that maybe he was finally over Peach and that maybe he was really falling in love with you. It was foolish to think that way and always ended up with you hurt and crying later, but you couldn't help it. Hope was all you had left at this point as it eased the pain of this unrequited love just a small bit.

"Hmm . . . It seems that I owe you both an apology and a thank you." Bowser purred in your ear, his giant warm hands slowly making their way to the hem of your shirt.

Ah, and there was his real reason for all of this attention, though to be fair you probably should have known that from that start. Heartache and regret always lay in wait after these scandalous moments alone with Bowser. You knew that after you had sex with him, he would go right back to trying to woo the mushroom kingdom princess like nothing had happened between you both. Even worse was the fact that you couldn't be upset over it because he had always made it known that he loved the Mushroom Kingdom Princess. It has always been like this for as long as you could remember, and though it was painful constantly being reminded that Bowser didn't feel for you like how you felt for him, you ignored the obvious reality and instead focused on the good that was coming from this moment. You truly loved Bowser and all the time you could spend with him, sexual or not. It was a truth you kept mostly to yourself so as not to strain or accidently ruin your relationship with Bowser. You knew you didn't hold a candle to Princess Peach in Bowser's eyes for whatever reason, but there was nothing forbidding you from letting your imagination roam and pretending that Bowser loved you during these scandalous secret meetings. Your desire for Bowser's attention and love consumed your every thought and ultimately guided your actions right now, regardless of how these actions would eventually come back to haunt you later.

"I guess you could . . .if you wanted to." You teased softly as you bit at your lower lip in anticipation for Bowser's so-called apology.

"I do, Princess." Bowser growled against your neck. "Right here and right now, if you want."

The cocky and seductive way his words fell on your ears had you reeling with longing and desire for your best friend. It didn't help that Bowser's rough scaly palms were lazily meandering about your unusually cold body. Typically, you tended to run cold due to the moon's harsh environment; but when Bowser's huge heated hands caressed your tiny body, warmth spread and consumed your cold body like wild fire. Every touch was a frenzied kiss to life to all the most sensitive areas on your figure, allowing you to feel every bit of pleasure that he gave you a thousand-fold. With deliberate slowness, Bowser slipped his hands under your shirt. His sharp claws lightly scraped across your skin and felt like little spiders crawling over you as he purposefully tickled you making his way to your breasts. All his focus was on playing with your sensitive breasts and stirring that hot craving within you until it pooled at your sex. The delightful and intoxicating sensation only serving to remind you that you couldn't have him the way you wanted. God, you hated this relationship you found yourself in with Bowser. The emotional pain and constant back and forth was unbearable and made you think that you were absolutely bonkers. Either that or you were a glutton for suffering. However, despite all logical reason and your better judgement, you wanted Bowser to fuck you right now. You hated using the same vulgar language Bowser used on a daily to describe your sexual desires, but it was true. You wanted him to fuck you. Badly. All so you could pretend for just a moment that he loved, wanted and needed you.

Longing and desire for your best friend cluttered your thoughts. Bowser's attentive hands groping and playing with your sensitive breasts didn’t help none and rendered you practically speechless. However, you both have done this tortuous song and dance so many times before that Bowser just knew what you wanted without you needing to say a single word. Bowser leaned his giant body into yours, his big erect cock poking you in the back as he slipped a scaled hand between your legs. Almost instantly, his hand gravitated to your wet sex, his fingers easily finding your tender clit and driving you wild. Your moans echoed loudly through your typically quiet medical room. If anyone were to walk by, they would hear what was happening. The thought was terrifying to say the least. However, you had no time to dwell on it as pressure burned at your pussy. The pleasurable feeling had you rocking your hips to your own rhythm and grinding on what you could feel of Bowser's massive cock behind you. Your movements distracted Bowser from teasing you for a moment, his loud moans vibrated through you. The sound of his pleasure was like music to your ears and gave you immense satisfaction even though grinding against him wasn't easy to do in this doggie-style position. That didn't deter you though. In fact, your newly found determination only served to remind you just how badly you wanted Bowser. Not only sexually but romantically as well. Your poor turtle demon friend had no clue of course. For years he was never able to pick up on your feelings even though you practically wore them on your sleeves. However, this time was going to be different. Courage flowed through you and gave urgency to the feelings you had been dying to tell your friend for years. In all honesty, this was probably not the right time or situation to conveying your love for him, but this was all you could do at this moment and you were not about to pass up another opportunity. Not again.

"Bowser. . . ." You mewled softly, all the while trying to fight your own growing pleasure, so you could say what you had been holding in for what felt like forever. "I . . ."

A low growl echoed throughout the small room, halting everything you were about to say. The sudden loud sound made you worry that you were somehow hurting Bowser. However, before you could turn around and check, big clawed hands shot down to your waist and held you still. Bowser's breathing was heavy in your ear almost like he was trying to calm himself down, yet every breath he took allowed you to feel his massive hard cock poking you in the back. You could tell just how reluctant Bowser was of stopping you as he held you taut against his body just enough to overpower you from moving. Deep teasing chuckles rumbled through you as Bowser turned you slowly around to face him, thoroughly putting an end to the little trance you had him in just moments ago. Deep honey brown eyes stared back at you, the smouldering seductive look in them made your heart race. A mischievous smirk graced his lips, causing your cheeks to burn with the intensity of a thousand suns. God, you loved how he was able to make you feel every little thing so intensely, so passionately. As Princess of the Moon Kingdom, it was imperative that you remain calm, collected and stoic for your cold, monochrome kingdom. However, Bowser and his fiery attitude sparked something within you that made you a bit more impulsive and eager to try things that you were taught not to do. He had this uncanny ability to make living and experiencing life so much fun. You wanted to spark within him the same powerful feelings he gave you. However, the way he stopped you from pleasing him further felt like his way of telling you that what you wanted was never going to happen. You were overthinking things of course. Bowser didn't see you as anything other than a good childhood friend. However, you couldn't deny that this felt like a rejection. Like he could sense that you were not a mature enough woman to do such lewd things. Not mature enough for him to even consider you a potential partner. The thought hurt, but you pushed it away as Bowser demanded your full attention. With little effort on his end, he hoisted you up onto your desk and nestled his enormous body between your legs.

"Oh. . ." You squeaked in surprise.

“It’s not a proper apology or thank you if you make me cum early, princess.” Bowser purred, his big rough hands resting near the hem of your skirt. “So, sit your happy ass down, relax and let me handle this.”

You stared at Bowser in complete surprise. You were not used to Bowser being this controlling during sex. He typically let you do as you pleased and allowed you to explore as a way to get you out of your sexually repressed and introverted shell. However, it seemed that wasn't what he wanted this time around. Though you were secretly grateful for his sudden show of dominance as it stopped you from making a complete fool of yourself. That didn’t stop you from staring at Bowser like a fool in total admiration though. Yet, despite his playful teasing, you could tell that he was being sincere right now; that sincerity reflecting in his golden honey brown eyes. To be fair, he was always honest with you, but you loved when you were able to see Bowser's more sensitive side. It was such a sweet part of him that he tended to hide and only served to make you fall even more in love with him. Slowly, Bowser lowered himself between your legs, his focus drawn on hiking up your skirt and removing your panties. The soft fabric tickled your skin as he removed the loose cloth and spread your legs father apart. His warm breath hit your exposed womanhood and you could feel his intense gaze on your bare sex for what felt like forever. He stared at you for so long that you started to wonder what he was thinking. Though, you couldn't focus on the thought for long since being exposed like this in front of your childhood crush was embarrassing beyond belief. Your nerves alone made you feel like you were about to explode into a self-conscious little mess all over the desk.

As if on cue like he was able to hear your anxious thoughts, Bowser poked his head up from between your legs, the lascivious wink he gave you made your cheeks burn. Bowser gave you no time to calm down from his playful antics as he brought his mouth to your sensitive sex, eliciting a small gasp from you. The hungry yet gentle way his rough tongue lapped at your wet pussy set a wild fire throughout your frigid body. The way Bowser kissed at your nether regions was so powerful and commanding that you wished he would kiss you like how he kissed your sex. No! You couldn’t think such thoughts, you’ve already made a fool of yourself once today. But you just couldn’t help it; you loved him so much! Your cries echoed your passion and carried throughout the room, every moan a failed attempt to tell Bowser your true feelings. You became so self-conscious of your nonsensical mumbling that you immediately covered your mouth. The last thing you wanted was to have one of your assistants coming and seeing such a scandalous scene. The only downfall was that now, you were going to have to sit through this agonizing bliss in silence. You could have sworn you had heard Bowser chuckle as you came to your sudden conclusion. However, your mind was so muddled and overwhelmed by the power he had behind every kiss he gave to your womanhood. Every deliberate slow pass of his tongue over your throbbing clit was another push closer and closer to your climax. Your nether regions burned like wild fire from the pressure of your rising climax that you just couldn't hold yourself back. You removed your hands from your mouth and tossed your head back.

"Bowser!" You moaned loudly; your orgasm so close that you were starting to see stars.

The second his name left your mouth though, Bowser stopped everything he was doing and looked up at you. His smile was absolutely devilish, like he was smiling just to show you how sopping wet his mouth was from your arousal.

"Don't cum yet, Princess. " He purred.

Bowser rose from his position between your legs slowly. His giant frame towered over you and made you feel so small. Yet, his slow movements allowed you just enough time to catch your breath and come down from your high. You didn't necessarily like the sudden stoppage when you were so close to climax. You were flustered beyond belief and it showed in the fact that you couldn’t sit still now. Your hands fussed about your face and your hair in a pathetic attempt to hide your blushing cheeks from your friend. There was nothing worse than being denied orgasm after spending so long building it up and you didn’t want to show him just how wound he had you. You wanted to keep some of your womanly dignity at least. Though you had to admit that you were grateful for the break from the scalding heat of the moment since it allowed you to secretly take time to admire your childhood friend. Goodness, he was just perfect in your eyes. His cropped red hair was now a floppy mess on top of his head. Gorgeous tawny brown eyes stared back at you with nothing but confidence radiating in them. Rippling underneath the vibrant orange and green scales of his arms, you could see his powerful muscles flex as he slowly stroked at his massive cock. He knew and was so confident in what he was capable of. You did too and you couldn't take your eyes off of him. God, you could watch him masturbate all day. There was just something so arousing watching your childhood crush pleasure himself. Maybe it was the way his sharp clawed fingers curled masterfully around the thick shaft of his cock. Or maybe it was the way he looked at you with nothing but pure hot desire in his eyes while he did it? Or perhaps it was just the fact that you were the sole reason for the small beads of pre-cum that started to dot the tip of his enormous length. Well, that was what you told yourself. There was always the chance that he was thinking of Peach, but you ignored that. Whatever it was, you couldn't take your eyes off him which caused the Koopa King to chuckle, the sound rumbled deep in his chest.

Clearly, he was entertained by your fan-girl like admiration as he brought a warm hand to your tiny waist. His massive body towered over yours all the while he nestled himself closer to you. Your heart hammered loudly in your chest the moment Bowser pressed the tip of his massive cock to your wet entrance. Carefully, Bowser pushed his enormous member inside you. The burning pressure of your tight vaginal walls stretching to accommodate your love's girth was overwhelming and you cried out at the welcome invasion. Deeper and deeper Bowser buried his length into you, filling you entirely before pulling out slowly. Again, and again, he repeated the motion. His slow and methodical movements were agonizingly blissful, setting your entire body on fire instantly. His powerful thrusts fell to a melodic rhythm and felt so good. Your hips synced to his movements immediately and fanned the inferno he started. However, for some reason you weren't satisfied yet. Everything felt so good, but your heart longed for something more. Something that you knew you couldn't have from him. Because he didn't love you. Without you even realizing what you were doing, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought yourself closer to him. Your heart hammered in your chest as you silently begged him for affection. A part of you was expecting him to reject you, much like he did earlier so you were surprised when his big scaled hands held you close and gently caressed up and down your body lovingly.

The sudden intimacy coupled with his strong thrusts in and out of your needy wet pussy set your soul ablaze. This was exactly what you longed for. Intimacy. Love. With him holding you so close like this, it felt as though he loved you as he abused your sex. It was a painful illusion, but you were intoxicated by the lie and wanted even more of it, like the spoilt princess you were. Your loud needy moans and pathetic cries of his name echoed throughout the room. The sound only serving to excite Bowser even more. His dominant thrusts became faster and more erratic as he nuzzled his face into the bend of your neck. The sudden touch to one of your most sensitive erogenous zones caused your moans to become even louder. Not like you could care or even control just how loud you were being. His hot breath tickled at your cold skin and the deep timbre sound of his grunts vibrated through your body. You swooned over the intense sensations flowing through you, loving every second of the faux unity between the two of you. All the while, Bowser pushed you closer and closer towards the precipice of climax with his commanding movements. The burning passion built within you with every masterful thrust he took. Your nails dug into the scaly skin of Bowser's forearms as you cried out for him, desperately wishing that he would see your adoration for him. That your intense love for him would just reach him somehow. Even if he didn't reciprocate your feelings, you just wanted him to truly understand your feelings and see your potential.

"B-Bowser!" You cried.

It was like your wish was granted. Bowser brought his mouth to yours and hushed your cries. It was so rare for Bowser to actually kiss you like this. The kisses he gave you were usually the friendly kind on your forehead or on your cheek. It made you feel like a child. Yet with masterful skill and what you wanted to believe was the love you wanted so badly, Bowser's warm tongue easily tangled with yours. His hungry kiss was demanding of you and commanded your full attention. Bowser's affection was relentless, and you drank it all up like you were deprived. The heated oral dance coupled with the feeling of your lover's massive cock abusing your needy pussy was overwhelming. Every muscle in your lower abdomen tensed as you were pushed closer and closer to your climax. You tried everything in your power to fight your orgasm as you didn't want this special moment to end, but it was to no avail. The rushing torrent of pent-up emotion and passion came crashing down on you like a thundering waterfall. Wave upon orgasmic wave washed over you, cooling your overly-heated and overly-stimulated body. Bowser's movements slowed to a stop as he helped you ride out your orgasmic high. His gentle touch to your tender sex sent heated electric jolts throughout your sensitive body. Orgasmic euphoria flowed through your now relaxed and tired body, making you want to giggle like a little girl. Yet, despite how wonderful each delicious pass of his fingers on your sex was, you were feeling a bit sad. Your illusion was coming to an end. His self-imposed debt was now repaid in full and he was going to leave. All without climaxing himself. Like he always did.

You closed your eyes and detached yourself and your emotions from the present moment. Even more so from Bowser. It was a silly defensive mechanism you had, but you couldn't help it. You didn't want to feel this pain. Bowser was going to leave you. He was going to chase after Princess Peach all over again and forget about whatever it was that happened here between the two of you. You teared up at the thought but quickly pushed the unwanted emotions away. There was no time for being in your feelings. You had a kingdom to run and . . .other things to do. Yeah, other things. You focused your thoughts on those 'other things' as Bowser pulled himself out of you. The emptiness you felt from his departure was unbearable and made you want to cry, but you pushed it away. You blinked your tears away and returned back to your stoic and emotionless self. Feeling nothing was a thousand times better than feeling everything that Bowser made you feel. You just wished that he didn't have so much control over you like this.

"You alright there, Princess?" Bowser asked with genuine concern in his tone.

His gorgeous brown eyes stared deep into yours, reminding you of the pain you were trying to deny. Looking at him was too painful, so you looked away in hopes of hiding your true feelings. He didn't need to see that weaker side of you. No one needed to see that. You took a deep steadying breath before you put on your 'I'm fine' smile and looked back to him. Bowser always fell for this trick, and this time would be no different. You would make sure he fell for this, you didn't need him worrying about you or your selfish feelings for him.

" . . .Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I'll leave you to collect yourself and we can meet later to clean up your palace." Bowser said as he headed towards the door. "I still have a few ideas for marrying Peach, and I need you to help me make sure that they go perfectly, okay?"

". . . yeah." Your voice was so quiet you wondered if he could hear you.

"Thanks, I can always count on you" Bowser responded with a smile, completely oblivious to the feelings you were hiding. Thank goodness. It was for the best that he be in his own little world and you in yours.

You watched in emotionless silence as Bowser left the medical room without a care in the world. With him now gone, the room felt colder than ever. He had taken everything with him. The warmth, the passion . . . your love. All of it was gone, just like that. You wrapped your arms around yourself and let the tears flow silently. He was gone and couldn't see or hear just how ugly you were being right now. You knew that fact and yet you still insisted on crying in silence. Your hand covering your mouth to keep away any and all noise. The tears streamed down your face and felt heavy with the intense emotions you carried inside. Why couldn't you just tell him how you feel. Why couldn't you just express yourself properly? What was wrong with you?

You were an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of one of my older works from 11/03/2017.  
> I did do a few bits of editing, but otherwise, I didn't change much from the original post.  
> The plan for this scene is to one day turn it into a full length story. 
> 
> **Also, feel free to visit my social media, they are pretty cool XD**   
>  **[[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/periwinkleparadise)] [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Periwinkle818)] [[Blog](http://periwinklesparadise.wordpress.com)]**


End file.
